


Madness

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is?
Relationships: Elphias Doge/Horace Slughorn
Series: Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079552





	Madness

Our tale begins in the potions classroom at Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn has had an idea regarding his and Elphias's wedding.

Elphias sighed. "That mad glint in your eye is never a good sign, Horace."

Horace grinned. "Nonsense! I have had a most smashing idea about the wedding."

Elphias insisted, "Well, do go on."

Horace replied, "We should have it next week."

Elphias gasped. "Are you mad?"

Horace smirked. "No more so than usual, my dear Elphias."

Elphias said, "For all we know You Know Who could march in tomorrow."

Horace told him, "We can't keep postponing things because he may attack any day now. People have been saying that for months!"

Elphias smiled slightly. "You're right, but if he does interrupt our wedding, I'll blame you."


End file.
